Visit to Remember
by DrawingJournalist.junk
Summary: Not my best one XD Anyway 18 or older only


Matte was visiting the U.S from England, forgetting to book a hotel he was running out of options until he remembered Morgan, which happened to live in the USA by perfect chance. He called him and asked him where he was, surprisingly they happened to be in the same city so Morgan came over to fetch Matte in his car. Matte was nervous while waiting for him as he never seen his face in person before and the excitement and wonder made him feel a bit uncomfortable, he even wondered how he would recognize him, however, Morgan came to pick him up with a homemade cute vampire mask he showed him on skype. It seemed funny and stupid, they laughed and then sat in the car, at first Matte thought Morgan was joking with the mask thing, but even in the car while driving he didn't take it off. This made Matthew feel even more uneasy, Morgan seemed so mysterious and so much different from when they skyped thousands of kilometers away, but even like this Matte could see the shape of Morgan's face and body, which seemed nothing of what he expected it to be. He looked taller and gentler than Matte imagined him to be, even his movements were gracious and the way he talked reminded him of a gentleman. All the way to Morgan's home Matthew was staring at him while he was driving hoping to find at least one slight sign of his facial features under or from the side of his mask, but as it was dark and the mask was covering all of his face, he didn't see anything.

When they arrived Matte noticed that Morgan was living considerably far away from the city up on a little mountain-hill in a private 2 story house. When they entered the house Matthew was astonished at the taste of this man, the house was very Victorian furnished, with expensive paintings on the walls and renaissance type curtains, even Morgan's bed looked like it was fit for a king.

Matte took of his coat and sat in front of a dining table and Morgan offered him a cup of tea and some cookies. They talked for a while and Matthew even asked him why he wasn't taking the mask off, to which Morgan replied that he wanted to leave him something to wonder. It seemed weird but Matte didn't ask anymore. After this, things started to get a bit awkward, even though it seemed like they had a lot to talk about, Morgan seemed over serious about jokes and didn't follow up on the subjects Matte tried to bring to the conversation. Then Morgan offered Matte to share a bottle of soda with him, to which the liquid was red like blood and tasted overly sweet for soda and this made Matte feel dizzy, though he was polite and continued to drink glass-after-glass until his eyes rolled over and he passed out.

Matthew opened his eyes slowly, everything seemed blurry, he wasn't feeling anything-didn't remember anything. When he finally started to slowly see things clearly, he looked around and saw he was in Morgan's bedroom, when he looked on his left he saw Morgan sitting in a chair, still with the mask. Then things clicked into place for Matte. He finally looked over to himself to see that he was laying on the king-like bed, completely naked, with his hands tightly tied together with a rope.

Was it really Morgan sitting in the chair next to him? The voice was certainly his- a sweet tender low tone which he knew very well… But why would he do this to him? What had happened?

"W-what's this? …What are you doing? Did you pass me out? What kind of cruel joke is this?"

Morgan didn't reply, he just sat in his chair with no sign if emotion, staring over at Matte.

"Untie me, why am I naked? Did someone pay you to do this? You better not put this on the internet…hehe…hehehe…" He tried to cool down the situation but his voice was shaking, he realized it wasn't a joke upon the next beam of silence.

"UNTIE ME SERIOUSLY WHAT THE FUCK? WHAT ARE YOU DOING? HEELP…HEEELP!" He started struggling to set his hands free as he was screaming in fear.

Morgan slowly rose from his chair and walked over to Matthew nonchalantly, then sat on the bed still gawking at him with that cold mask. This frightened Matte more than anything, the fear of the unknown, was Morgan smiling under that mask with a face of a prank? Or a face of a murder? Or a face of an emotionless man? Or did he not have a face at all? …This was not the man Matthew had known, at least not how he imagined him to be.

"Matthew, you are finally here. I always wanted to invite you to my house, but I never got the chance to do it, but look. Today you asked me to fetch you myself… Isn't this a wonder? A man needs so little to be happy…" He laughed quietly and went closer to Matte's face to observe him carefully. Matthew tried to back away but he couldn't move, breathing hard in horror he stared back at Morgan's mask, the light was dim, but now as he looked at it, he saw holes where Morgan's eyes were, in those two holes he was eyes staring back at him of a color he couldn't identify.

"S-stop that…please…Morgan, what the hell?"

"Morgan…Morgan? A familiar name… Oh, a name of someone I am not today, not with you now."

"This j-joke is really not f-"

"You think this is a joke?"

He laughed.

"I admit I suck at jokes like this but this is not one…at least not intended. I have you here, in my house, in my bedroom, and I won't let the angel go. It would REALLY be a joke of I didn't do this now…"

"D-do what? I don't understand…" Matte seemed more terrified than before, he was losing his mind, and he expected to die. Death by a man he considered his friend, he seemed so different now… Had he gone crazy?

"Do this…" Morgan put one hand over Matthew's eyes and held his chin with the other. Matte prepared for a touch of death, but the touch he got was warm and soft on his lips, it felt so tender it was almost unbelievable… He wanted to see…wanted to see those lips, but Morgan had his fingers on his eyes and left him unaware once again. Once the kiss was over and the hands off of him, the mask was back on.

"What…are you doing? Why…are you…"

"Do you know how long I have waited for this?"

"…"

"You are here with me, I am not the Morgan you knew, I'm not who I pretended to be, I want you to see my true identity, I want you to see what I hold inside of me. Matthew I…I always knew one day you would be here with me, I always felt it."

"What are you talking about? Are you out of your mind?! It's alright if you have feelings for me but you are forcing yourself on me! This is ra-"

"Rape?"

"YES!"

Morgan laughed quietly again.

"I won't do anything that will make you feel bad."

"This is ALREADY making me feel BAD!"

"Is that what you thought when you didn't even move to resist my kiss?"

"I…that's not…that's not the point…"

"I want you to stay here forever. I look at you and I can't believe this is real…"

"Please let me go, I'm completely naked, I won't tell anyone JUST untie me…"

"So you could fly away from me? Never…"

"LET ME GO!"

"Never."

"HELP! HEEEEEEELP! HEEEL-" Matthew's eyes were blinded and his lips sealed once again, but this time the warmth felt burning hot and demanding. He felt Morgan's hand going down on his chest and stomach and it made him shiver, he tried to resist and struggle. He started moving his legs so he could kick Morgan and break free but instead, Morgan moved over onto the bed and situated himself between Matthew's legs. Once the kiss was over Matthew didn't open his eyes. He didn't want to see that cold, cruel mask again, it made him sick. He knew he wouldn't see those lips if he opened his eyes anyway…he would not open them. He felt so helpless…

The next thing he felt were cold hands petting his body, then he heard Morgan taking off his clothes. The next touch was even colder, a body pressing against him, the tender lips kissing his neck and hands touching him, making him forcibly erect.

He was being raped, by Morgan, his friend from so long ago, but somehow his torture and fear was gone. Why? Was it because he was expecting much worse than this? Or was it because Morgan was being so gentle and kind? He didn't know…

Whatever was happening, he didn't want to open his eyes.

"You are so sweet…as sweet as I knew you would be…I made a dream of this to happen right in this bed all alone these years…now you are here. I want you, Matthew. I'm so sorry, I can't control it…I'm sorry…I'm so sorry…"

Morgan kept saying "I'm sorry" in his gentle voice, after each time he kissed each part of Matte's body. His chest, his nipples, his stomach, his hips, his penis, his legs…he kept repeating sorry be he didn't seem to be.

"P-please…Morgan…stop…"

"Are you scared to see me? I'm not wearing my mask anymore."

"I…don't know." Come to think of it, as much as Matthew wanted to see Morgan's face before, it had passed. He didn't want to see it now…no matter how tender his touches felt- he was scared he would look cold, as cold as the mask.

"Look at me, Matthew. Look at how I will make you mine, I revealed myself to you. Give me you…give me YOU." Morgan licked his lips and slid his tongue inside the opened, surrendered mouth. Matthew let him do it, he didn't know why but this made him so dizzy he wanted to moan.

Morgan licked his neck leaving a purple hickey there. He licked his chest and his nipples as well, Matthew was sensitive to it, and he felt he was losing his body to this man. He got the dizzy feeling again and unwillingly let out a small moan. He felt defeated, broken, and used.

Yet he didn't resist. Why? This troubled him.

"Morgan you son of a bitch stop this…"

"You love it."

"N-no…this is crazy…"

"You will love this more."

"No….ahhh….ngghhhh…" He felt the warmth of Morgan's mouth surrounding his dick, it felt hot, too hot…he wanted to moan some more. Morgan was so gentle, yet so strong, why was Matthew submitting? This made him crazy, insane from madness and lust.

Morgan soon started sucking up and down and Matte couldn't resist anymore. He bit his lower lip to shut himself up; he wanted to open his eyes, wanted to see the tender mouth sucking him dry. But he wouldn't dare. So he laid there and moaned.

"Hnnnnh….ahhhh ….nggggghhhh…" He tried to hold it in, but it was impossible. Instead he released his anger inside Morgan's mouth, not caring. Would it matter now? No. If you are defeated accept it.

"You are my little love angel….I love the way you moan."

"…Just…shut up…please…"

Morgan laughed and opened Matthew's legs widely, and licked his anus. It felt weird at first but gradually became pleasurable. He was defeated. He kept telling that to himself, even as Morgan poured lube on his anus and the slippery finger entering him.

"Lube," he thought. "At least it won't hurt that much."

He felt two fingers entering him, it was hard on him. It didn't feel good at all. Then three, this time he kept moving them until Matthew's muscles softened. Lastly, he felt Morgan's dick rubbing against his ass, and a sharp pain opening him. He screamed loud, then bit his lip to silence himself. He twitched, then screamed again.

"GAH…IT HURTS!"

"I'm sorry my angel…"

"You aren't sorry."

"I'm so sorry Matte…"

He didn't seem sorry, he gave him endless kisses, and repeated his "sorry" as his dick entered Matthew completely. Then he started to move inside him, trying to calm and comfort him.

"Ahhh….ahhhh…AHHhhh…"

"I'm so sorry my cutie-pie…" He moved faster, the pain turned into pleasure for Matte. The dizziness came back to Mathew's head again, he was losing it. The pleasure became even more intense, making him moan. He was defeated, he shouldn't have moaned. But he wanted more. As long as he wouldn't open his eyes it would be fine.

"Morgan….more please…"

"…"

"Please….it feels so good ahhhhh…"

"I love you, Matthew."

"Ahhhh….AHHHHH… UGGGGHHHH…"

"I love you, do you understand?"

"Just fuck me….unnhhhh…"

"I want you."

"So take me…"

Morgan untied Matthew's hands, he didn't struggle anymore. He wouldn't run, he was all his. He got what he wanted. He kissed the lips again, and Matte answered him, their tongues dancing together, as well as their bodies, tightly pressing close while moving fast and passionately.

"Matte, look at me…"

"His voice…it's so hard to resist," Matte thought. He gave no answer but didn't open his eyes either.

"Look at the man who is crazy for you."

"Whatever you do don't open your eyes," he told himself in his mind.

"LOOK AT ME!"

Morgan stared thrusting inside of him fast and roughly, Matte moaned as loud as he could. Morgan kept asking him to look at him, then gave him one last tender kiss before he came inside of him. His body gave out and laid on top of him panting.

Matte didn't open his eyes, like this they both fell asleep.

Hours later, when Matte woke up, he saw a handsome man sleeping peacefully next to him. His lips were puffy and thin, his eyebrows thin and sharp and his nose small…this face was not cold at all, neither evil or mad. It was sexy and tender, as tender as his body felt last night, as tender as he defeated him, not with force or pain, he submitted himself. Matte wanted to feel that again, but this time, looking at Morgan.


End file.
